bella can sing
by rosehalelove
Summary: a TV show that Cullen and Bella are watching turns out to be a little secret of Bellas .


**Bella can sing**

**I don't own twilight**

All the Cullen's and Bella are sat down in the family room. Carlisle and Esme on the lovers seat, Bella, Edward and Alice on the couch. Rose in the arm chair reading a fashion magazine pretending Bella's not there as normal. With jasper and Emmett on the floor looking through what's on TV. At the moment for once they look like a normal family.

Alice shouts "stop"

Jasper is over by Alice before a human can blink "what is it Alice." Sounding scared for Alice sudden comment.

"We have to watch this program"

"Alice why are you blocking me out of your thoughts?" Edward asked

"You will see "she said sounding evil.

"But Alice is just Americas got talent from 4 years ago" said Emmett wining like a 5 year old

Bella who had been silent trough this argument jumps up shouting "we are not watching that no, no why it is even on?"

Bella blushed at her little outburst and sat back now on Edwards lap .the Cullen's looked at her in shock.

"Come on Bella it will be all right" said Alice pouting. _Uhh _Bella thought _no one can beat little pixie._

"Fine I can't believe this" Bella muttered.

They all turned there attention to the screen

"so for are last contestant of the finale is 14 year old Isabella Marie swan sing imagine by Elton john

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today_

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You you may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all of the world

You you may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day You'll join us  
And the world will live as one

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope some day you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

Bella hid her face in Edward chest as Alice turn the TV off.

"Oh my god Bella I did not know you could sing." Said Edward

"I can't that is why I don't"

"You're amazing" Edward replied everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Bella if you think you can't sing then why did you go on It.?" Asked Emmett

"I went on it for a dare" Bella replied sheepish

All the Cullen's look at her in shook

"Bella" Esme said "you can most defiantly sing "

"Thank you Esme" said Bella blushing

"Will you sing for us please" rose said

"Umm yer of Cause" Bella said in shook that rose was talking to her.

Bella got up and walk over to the piano.

"I did not think you could play piano?" said Edward

"oh I can" said be;;a and she started to play and sing

I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

"Wow Bella you are amazing"

"Thank you" Bella said yawing

"Come on sweet heart let get you to bed" Edward said


End file.
